A conventional MOS transistor generally includes a semiconductor substrate, such as silicon, having a source, a drain, and a channel positioned between the source and drain. A gate stack composed of a conductive material (a gate conductor), an oxide layer (a gate oxide), and sidewall spacers, is typically located above the channel. The gate oxide is typically located directly above the channel, while the gate conductor, generally comprised of polycrystalline silicon (polysilicon) material, is located above the gate oxide. The sidewall spacers protect the sidewalls of the gate conductor.
Generally, for a given electric field across the channel of a MOS transistor, the amount of current that flows through the channel is directly proportional to a mobility of carriers in the channel. Thus the higher the mobility of the carriers in the channel, the more current can flow and the faster a circuit can perform when using high mobility MOS transistors. One way to increase the mobility of the carriers in the channel of an MOS transistor is to produce a mechanical stress in the channel.
A compressive strained channel, such as a silicon-germanium channel layer grown on silicon, has significant hole mobility enhancement. A tensile strained channel, such as a thin silicon channel layer grown on relaxed silicon-germanium, achieves significant electron mobility enhancement. The most common method of introducing tensile strain in a silicon channel region is to epitaxially grow the silicon channel layer on a relaxed silicon-germanium (SiGe), layer or substrate. The ability to form a relaxed SiGe layer is important in obtaining an overlying, epitaxially grown, silicon layer under biaxial tensile strain, however the attainment of the relaxed SiGe layer can be costly and difficult to achieve.
Another prior art method of obtaining a tensile strain in the channel is to epitaxially grow a SiC layer over the entire active area. A disadvantage of this method is that carbon within the channel portion of the strain layer can migrate into the overlying gate oxide, thereby causing a relatively large interface trap density (DIT), which disadvantageously increases scattering and reduces the mobility advantages associated with the strained channel.
It would be advantageous to have a transistor device and method that effectively and reliably provides strain to the device in order to improve carrier mobility.